


Darling Boy

by SebastianM



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: pacificrimkink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianM/pseuds/SebastianM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for one of the submissions in the kink meme: "Whenever Newt's brain won't let him relax, Hermann brings him back to their room and treats him like a little boy to calm him down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling Boy

Hermann was pretty sure Newt had been up for three days straight now, but if he hadn't he certainly looked it with dark circles under his manic, darting eyes. The ink-bedecked scientist flitted from one part of his lab to the other, hardly doing more than brushing over bits of kaiju and dissecting equipment. Either he thought he was doing work and just didn't realize how untrue that was, or he couldn't keep himself still long enough to do anything. 

No matter which, Hermann felt it was time to put a stop to it.

"Newton," he said, replacing his bit of chalk in the blackboard's tray and turning to him. "I think you ought to take a break, darling. You're looking more frazzled than usual."

"No way, dude!" Newt looked up from his dissecting table, his little headlamp bright and unwavering. "I'm close to a breakthrough on the circulatory system of Knifehead. I can't quit now."

Hermann sighed, having reached Newt despite the other man's scattered movements. "It's not quitting, love," he said, sliding the headlamp up and off his head. "It's imperative that you get some rest. You're not at your best when you've been awake for so long." 

"But," Newt said, "Knifehead--"

"Shh, darling, shh." He pressed a gentle kiss to Newt's forehead, his hands cradling that stubbly, beautiful face he had grown to love over the last some ten years. Newt softened in his hold, energy already beginning to falter at being kept so still for so long. "Come with me." Hermann's voice, low and a little gravelly, seemed to cast Newt in a kind of trance. 

He followed silently, nodding a little as Hermann spoke.

"We're going to get you into a nice, hot bath first and then we'll get some rest. Does that sound good, love?" Hermann squeezed his hand a bit as they slipped into Hermann's room.

"Mhm," Newt said. "But I told you, man, I'm really not that tired. I can still get some work done if you'd let me go and stop treating me like a kid."

One look from Hermann, one which promised either pain or pleasure if Newt didn't submit, silenced the frantic scientist. "We haven't gotten there quite there yet, liebling."

Hermann turned the water on in his bath, which had been supplied to him to help make bathing easier on his leg, and let it run hot before pouring in a generous dose of lavender-scented bubble bath.

"Bubble bath?" Newt asked. "Really, man?" Despite his apparent distaste, Newt shed his grimy, burnt-midnight-oil-soaked clothes and climbed in. He sighed as he sank up to his waist in the bubbly, hot water. "Oh," he said. "Ah, holy shit, that feels good."

Hermann chuckled, a smirk turning up a corner of his soft, wide mouth. "I'm happy to hear that. Now," he said, reaching for a bottle of shampoo, "lets clean that tumbleweed you call hair. It must be sticking up of its own accord by now."

Newt scoffed but relaxed into Hermann's massaging, scraping fingers all the same. A couple of minutes into the shampooing, Herman said, "Oh I almost forgot. Here." He placed a rubber bath toy the shape and appearance of a palm-sized kaiju in front of Newt. "I thought you might enjoy a little friend during your bath."

"A bath toy, Hermann? Come on." He frowned, batting the toy away and crossing his tattooed arms. 

"Sweet boy," Hermann said. "Sweet boy, why must you behave so petulantly?" He carded his soapy hands through Newt's hair, tugging now and then to loosen the knots of pain that had formed along Newt's scalp. 

Newt said nothing, simply pouted at the tiny kaiju that now spun wildly among the bubbles. After another minute of that, he pulled the toy toward him and squeezed it. A stream of water spurted from the thing's little mouth, and Newt smiled. A few more repetitions, and he was giggling quietly at his new toy. 

"Tip your head back, baby boy," Hermann said. "I don't want to get shampoo in your beautiful eyes do I?"

Newt did as he was told, and Hermann placed one hand over aforementioned eyes before rinsing the lather from Newt's hair. After that was done, he scrubbed every inch of him until he was warm and soft and limp at Hermann's touch. 

"Alright, love," he said. "Up and out. Let's dry you off."

He helped Newt out onto the shag bathmat and wrapped him in a towel. He dried him thoroughly, pausing to ruffle his hair and plant a quick kiss on his nose. A giggle slipped from Newt's lips, and he blushed (honest to God, blushed). 

"Darling boy," Hermann said, holding him close and running his hands through his hair. "The Lord surely smiled on me when he put you in my life. My darling boy so lovely and sweet."

Newt smiled and shifted in place, having rarely heard Hermann speak to him in such a gilded way unless they were in the middle of one of these situations. It still surprised him how beautifully he could speak when he was so inclined. 

Hermann brought Newt into the bedroom, leaving him wrapped in a towel and watching as he rummaged in one of his dresser drawers. 

"I have something here you might find more comfortable to sleep in than your clothes," he said. "Which we will be washing thoroughly tomorrow mind you." Finally, he emerged from the drawer, holding a fuzzy lump of cloth. "Here we are. Go ahead." 

Newt took it and let it unfurl to reveal it was a Newt-sized pair of footie pajamas. Little green dinosaurs gamboled across the light blue background, and little, cloth spikes started at the hood and ran down the back. Now Newt's face burned bright red. He rubbed the material between his fingers and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Something the matter, love?" Hermann asked, taking a few steps toward him. "Is it not the right size?"

"No, no it looks great," Newt said. "It's just, well, taking a bubble bath is one thing but footie pajamas? Don't you think I'll look silly or something?" He shuffled his feet, but still he had not set the pajamas aside. They were locked in his fidgety hands while he spoke.

"Darling, you look wonderful no matter what you wear." Hermann rubbed Newt's shoulders. "Besides, I think you would look rather sweet in those, but if it makes you uncomfortable--"

"I didn't say that." The words whipped out a little too fast, but Hermann ignored it and watched as Newt dropped his towel and slipped into the pajamas. He pulled them on and even flipped up the hood for the full effect which, as Hermann had suspected when he picked them out, was exquisitely adorable. 

Newt spread his arms and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Perfect, sweet boy," Hermann said. "You look absolutely perfect. Now," he said, "let's go to bed."

Newt nodded, following Hermann to the bed. He climbed in, scooting close to the wall while he waited for Hermann to strip and don his own pajamas, as old-fashioned and frumpy as his day clothes but still cute. 

"One more thing," Hermann said. 

"You're spoiling me." 

"Exactly." He handed Newt his plush kaiju, and the freshly-bathed scientist squeaked a little before hugging it tight to his chest. 

"Thanks, Hermann," he said. "This is great."

"My pleasure, love." Hermann slid into bed, adjusting until he was in a position that would accommodate his leg. 

They lay there for a while, Newt curled up against Hermann's side while Hermann rubbed slow, languid circles on his belly. Newt hummed a little at the feeling before dropping off to sleep. Hermann, a yawn building in his chest, waited until he was sure Newt was asleep before dropping a soft kiss against his forehead.

"Goodnight, my darling boy," he said. "Sweet dreams. You've certainly earned them."


End file.
